Welcome To My Life
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Pierre has always felt like his dad knows something he doesn't. They got into fights so darn much, he nearly forgot to ask because he was terrified. One day, his life changes forever. Not AU to PJO's series. David also plays a huge role in this. PierrexLachelle at some point. Annabeth is mentioned towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

(Pierre's POV) 19 Years Before The Events of _Higher._

It started out like a normal day at school for me. Trying to damn read the stupid book I got assigned. I tossed it at the wall and cursed to , another stupid amount of money my dad won't wanna spend and give me shit for wrecking. But it isn't _my _fault the only thing I can easily read is sheet music and songwrite. It's remarkable how I have LEGIBLE writing for bieng a dyslexic kid. Dad blames me for being dyslexic. He's dyslexic, but hates to admit it- mom even tells him he is and he doesn't want to be.

My mom is the sweetest lady ever. Her name is Louise Marie Bouvier (thanks to my dad marrying her, I don't KNOW my mom's maiden name because it's hard to spell), and she has the prettiest eyes like mine- the same shade of rich chocolate brown. Dad has hazel eyes. Mom says I look like Dad more, which I assum ehe'd lovee me for, but let me let you meet my dad. Real Charles Bouvier- his dad's name is Charles apparently, but I didn't know that was a lie. I have that as my mdidl enamee too.-

"Pierre! Stop throwing stuff at your walls. Control your temper!" Dad said. "Maybe if you did, maybe we'd get along better! " Dad's speaking this in french- I'll kindly translate most of it.

"Go the foudre aller, Dad! " I yelled back at him. I didn't know this would be the last words h'ed hear out of my mouth as I left the house. That means Go the fuck away. in french. I speak a mixture- sot hat's why my dad hates me.

"Stop telling me to go the fuck away! No more english in the house if your just going to be cruel! to me." There my dad goes, the pity me song and he's trying to make everyone pity him, even Mom. I know his REAL dad wasn't around until he was 13 and he didn't meet him until late in life, but he doesn't need to take it out on me, his youngest son. I have two older brothers, Johnathon and Jay. Johnathon's the oldest- he's set to graduate soon- and Jay's the 2nd youngest and still in high school in grade 10. I'm the youngest in grade 7.

* * *

So everyone like this?

Hint: This story also connects to the first story in Two Sides of a Heart

-Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

(David's POV)

I don't fit in as being a son of Apollo. I don't fit in. I can HARDLY shoot a arrow as good as my half-siblings, I speak french- which no onne else does and they can hardly understand me.- and I'm the only one with black hair and brown eyes in the Apollo cabin. Everyone else is blonde or blonde-brunette with blue eyes.

"Fuck this," I cursed, trying to stumble through trying to write ancient greek. Chiron said it was CLOSE to english, and plus if I learned to speak it it'd help me translate some of what people were saying. I was sitting outside in the sun when I saw a girl come over. She had long, brunette hair and a sweet smile. She was obviously a daughtre of Aphrodite by her beauty.

"You know, I could help you. All daughters of Aphrodite can translate french. "She was just tryignt o flirt with me and I knew charmspeak.

"Je ne pas parle anglais tres bien.," I shook my head. I don't speak english very good yet- I'vee tried to larn and it's as worsee as trying to read a board with english on it due to my dyslexia.

"I know you don't speak english good, David," She said, "but I'm just trying to help. I didn't mean to charmspeak you," She smiled. "I'm Daniella Gallerie. I had a hard time too. I don't speak english either mainly." She was speaking french! I didn't know how I understood her.

"Are you french?" I asked her, and I realized I knew that phrase in english. I thought my voice sounded wierd when I spoke english- less of a Quebec accent and more of a mixture of a Canadian and American accent.

"Non," Daniella said. "I'm from Italy. I was born in Quebec, though. so I know both french and italian. I'm still learning english too. I know ancient greek pretty good, though," Daniella chuckled. She had a pretty, soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

(Pierre's POV)

Damn it. Another screaming match with my dad because I got in trouble for the ripped book- and then my mom says something that she needs to talk to me and my friend Pat.

His real full name is Patrick Mangerella- but I just call him Pat. He always wears flatbrim hats a lot when his hair is messy- but I don't know why. He looks OK without them. He's fair-toned, and looks more adult than teen. He's older than me by a year, but apparently got held back due to some trouble he caused. He met me in gym class one day when we were doing archery (considering it's a french school, imagine a teacher speaking french trying to teach kids archery). and apparently has some disorder that causes him to not be allowed to run in gym or have to change. I remember that day far too well, it was when uhm I shot an arrow into the scoreboard and got suspended until the next school year at my last school.

" ," I asked her. "Can I do target practice on the old mats? Like the torn ones? I'm kinda scared I won't get a bullseye." Because of my prankster ways, the teachers usually let me get away with what I want. "If i hit anyone I won't do it again."

"Pierre, not a smart idea. Use the wall bulleyes annd not the old mats. We still use them. " explained.

"Come on, please?" I said.

"Pierre, what about this. You do two extra laps, and you go to the left side and set up thhe mats against a door. So if you hit anything you'll just hit a door." said.

"Fine," I said. I could trick my teachers easily.

Pat said that it would be funny if I tried to shoot an arrow through one of the older kids's big hair. You see, one of the guys - a mean asstard named Henderson Michelin- has sort of a big hair obession and likes to wear hats. He's big and uhm.. dark, so no one really wanted to mess with him. It was a class for two grades, for most of the 'bad kids'.

I notched the arrow, aiming for the hat perched on Henderson's head when I closed my eyes, and just shot. Then I heard the glass break.

"Pierre, what did I tlel you! Principal's office now." was usually nice, but no hitting the scoreboard on purpose. She dragged me by the arm to the principal's office. He's a conviving asshole named Professor Dyanthis- seriously a dude named for a flower and he's a mean 's stolen from kids, he's made kids clean the whole front schoolyard for graffitting a wall out front. You wouldn't guess he was a mean dud. I thought he'd been fired a long time ago, but something wasn't right.

"Pierre Bouvier! Again, god damn it. It's you or one of the other special kids that causes hell! What did he do this time?" The principal sneered. No one called me by my full name, except if they knew it. He usually jsut called me Pierre, or Bouvier- which wasn't a happy moment- considering I had two brothers at the same 7-12 school.

"What?" I said, I'd tunned out the world with the headphones on my walkman, so I was pretty pissy.

"Take off the headphones." The principal had a wicked smile on his face. he didn't sound french anymore. "You are bieng expelled! But not before I do what should have been done to you years ago."

I was terrified, scared a she got up. _Does he have some form of bad punishment for me like helping repair the scoreboard? _He got up, ann I ntoiced he had a pet snake? Huh? Then the snake hissed at me and I saw it was attached to his lower back. Holy shit! _That's it, I'm not taking medication anymore. This is making me crazy. _

"Pierre! Let's go!" Pat said, trying to make signals to me. "Not good situation to get in." Then I saw Professor Dyanthis's true form. He had stll his mean, hard face, and he roared at me. I ran out of the room scared. "Get your brothers Jay and Johnathon and go home." Pat said, "Get stuff packed."

"Why?" I said.

"You got to leave Ille Bizard. Oh for gods sake, this aint good.." Pat mumbled in english.

It's implied that can reform- so I'm assuming that he changes his name so he can trick demigods. I brought him in because I NEED to do a manitcore.

-Lexi


	4. Chapter 4

(David's POV)

"One of our satyrs just went to find a demigod, and a manticore was hiding as the principal. Unclaimed demigod, but he saw a snake-tail. Another one from Quebec." One of the oter Apollo guys was talking."Just like David."

"I was born in Sept-Iles," i said, "Not the same place. " I added. "Where is this demigod from?" I might know the guy if he went to my school.

"Apparently, according to what I heard from Chiron, he's a suspected son of Apollo. He let an arrow fly through a scoreboard, but it hit right in the center of it. That's why we're even talking about it. " One of the other guys said. I think his name is Andrew or Andre?

"When I got claimed, I was playing my guitar or whatever in the Hermes cabin and my guitar seemed to turn gold-finish, and I saw the sun radiate through the windows. It was like Apollo was claiming me as his kid. " I said. "My guitar didn't turn back to normal." I added.

"I tmight be magical now," Andrew said. "Didn't you try playing it?" Andrew added. "If Apollo claiming you turned it gold-finish, maybe something's special about it."Andrew went and got it. "Play the guitar's first two strings. That's what happens with mine," Andrew had his leaning against the wall. His turned to a shield with a pictur of thee sun on it.

I played the first two strings, and suddenly, the guitar felt hot. I instinctively, just like a hot potato - no joke- started trying to keep it from burning my hands, then it turned to a quiver, almost a glittering gold, with my name stiched on it, David Phlippe Desrosiers, and the arrows were glittering silver. embroidered suns were on the top and bottom of the quiver.

"A gift from Apollo!" Andrew said, "Wow, Dad rarely hands out cool gifts like that. It looks so cool," Andrew said. I was feeling like I more or less belonged now, but still felt uneasy.

"Andrew, we don't look likee half-siblings," I said."All of you guys are blonde-brunette haired or sun-blonde, and I'm black haired and brown eyed." I added, biting my lip. "Plus I don't speak english." I'd learned enough from translating greek phrases to know basic convresation english.

"David, Apollo might have gotten persuaded by Aphrodite to look to thhe language of love. A while back, Chiron said Apollo was in a bad mood, around 15 years ago, Aphrodite decided to take him out to Quebec so the place would have a warm summer that year, and then 15 years later you live with your mom in Quebec. Aren't you the result of that little visit to Quebec?" Andrew said. "now Apollo isn't a mature god- he won't stay. The sun travels a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

(Pierre's POV)

Pat seemed as nervous as heck. My older brothers, Johnathon and Jay, were trying to talk to m ecalmly but my anger was boiling.

"What the heck is professor Dyanthis?!" I said, "He tried to kill me!" I added. We were in a taxi going to our house. Watch how much my dad is going to freak out.

(Pierre and Johnathon are 5 years apart- there is such a thing as grade 13 in quebec! plus Johnathon is a summer camper- Pierre just thinks Johnathon went away to school due to the mist- ).

"Pat?" Dad said, his face paling. "But I thought you weren't even going to talk to my son."

" , ask your wife about it then." Pat said, and my dad had made some what I thought were cruel jokes that I wasn't his, and mom had an affair three times with the same guy, which produced me, Jay, and Johnathon. But I looked too much like dad for him to say that.

"Honey? comee downstairs." Dad had a expression of anger on his face. Now I knew why he hated me. He didn't hate my brothers- they were two good students although Jay caused trouble- and yet the hated me. I now knew why.

"Pat?" My mom said, her eyes widened with fear. "You know?"

"Yes, I do." Dad said, "Tell our youngest son who his dad really is."

"He has the same name as you! I didn't know it wasn't you!" My mom said. "plus atleast he spoke bettre french than you."

I didn't know ym dad wasn't french. "Tell Pierre, or I'll disown him as bieng my son." Dad said.

"Excuse me?" I said, biting my lip. "Mom, I'm not dad's-"

"Nor are Johnathon and Jay," My mom said, "Truly. I can't tell you anymore. You three are brothers. Johnathon knows more, but he's swornn not to say."

"Mom, what if Pierre g-"

"Don't bring it up in front of your step-dad Real!" My mom said, stubborn as heck.

"You just told Pierre he wasn't dad's kid! Dad just heard you!" Johnathon said. He hates nicknams- so w ejust call him Johnathon.

"How about you leave it alonnee, Johnathon? " My mom said. "Pierre, go with Pat. He's a family friend," My mom wrung her hands nervously. "Merci, Pat for saving them." She had this look in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

(David's POV)

"The manticore was found by some hunters after it tried to track Johnathon Bouvier, a son of Apollo. " Chiron said, "He was here for a few summers and didn't get claimed." Chiron added, looking at me. I didn't know why he just called me in to talk to me. "The reason I asked you here David, is because the youngest boy of the two younger brothers Johnathon has is an unclaimed and so is his 2 years oldre brother. If you try the guitar trick with the youngest one- due to his -erm- 'accident' with an archer's arrow through a scoreboard. How he got one up there I still don't understand.-, maybe he will be claimed."

"Why not the second youngest?" I asked.

"Pierre knows less english. He needs someone who can understand him. Plus you two are alike in a lot of ways, " Chiron said, "As far as Pat says. Both of you are.. not social people, you both have dark hair and eyes and you both have a similar taste in music." Chiron added.

Why was I supposed to help some unclaimed 13 soon to be 14 year old? Reluctantly, I agreed. The kid sounded cool. You see, I'm 15 about to be 16.

"Another child of Apollo got claimed while he was at a lesson- Apollo came to watch, just scouting out one of his kids at a drum lesson- and found one of his own kids. So be expecting a new Apollo camper within two days. A lot of the Apollo kids I so far know of have come from that area of Eastern Quebec. I will speak with the god of the sun about this matter when the solstice trip comes up." Chiron said.


	7. Chapter 7

(Pierre's POV)

Reaching the airport was easy, but the rest of it was difficult. Pat kept trying to explain to me and Jay in the back of the car while my dad was driving to the airport.

"Pierre, watch your back. " Dad said, "There's uhm.. _relatives_ who don't exactly prefer you or Jay or Johnathon." I had a feeling he wanted to say another thing, then the snowstorm started.

It was blizzard-like conditions, and I saw my brother Jay's short dark hair getting covered with snow. I smirked, and started taunting him in frech. "You look as froid as you are!" Trust me, you won't understand, but Jay was acting really mean towards me the other day- because Dad told me off, so Jay took dad's side- whoops meant step-asshole now I know the truth-.

"Stop calling me froid! Says you, little ray of darkness" Jay smirked.

"Stop it! " I said. "Just cause dad called me that as a cruel joke!"

"Arrette tois petit debacle!" (stop your little problem - translation for readers) Johnathon said, holding us apart. Due to me and Jay being born so close together, Mom and Dad for the first 10 years had us share a room- which wound up being a fighting ring more or less most of the time because Jay would instigate, we'd wind up breaking one of the bedposts, Dad would get mad, and someone would get hurt. So we got split up into two rooms. We had to share a bunk bed for three years because there was remodeling done on our new house to allow for five bedrooms-Dad had a music room/bedroom he used. -


	8. Chapter 8

(David's POV)

One of the four new guys got claimed at the bonfire as a son of Apollo. He had light brown hair and looked like the other kids of apollo in some ways, but had dark eyes. He looked older, around 20 or 21. Apparently his name is Charles, but everyone calls him Chuck- there's already a Charlie here, so I guess it was cool. He apparently had a knack for drums, which was his gift from the gods, so he was good with the drums and rhytmn.

When we started singing a campifre song, that was when he was getting claimed. The fire turned a million colors and he got claimed by Apollo, a lyre spinning over his head. Then I saw two-three new campers come into the bonfire area led by Chiron. They looked almost like brothers. One was the youngest, obviously, with longer dark brunette hair and big brown eyes. He had a tattoo on his wrist of a musical staff- a tiny one- so I knew he was musical. The older, taller one I knew as Johnathon, but the middle and youngest I didn't know except from pictures Johnathon was showing. I'd only been claimed one summer.

Johnathon came over to the Apollo banner after talking to his two dark haired and darked eyed siblings. Then he smirked at me. You see, he's senior counsellor during the summer when the other counsellor's away. I was listening to music at the time, humming to some Green Day.

(I made Chuck 16 on July 7th, 94 so David is 1 year younger than he REALLY is, and Pierre might be 2 years younger to help accomodate the story. Jeff and Seb are their real ages in '94.)

"Are you humming a Green Day song again?" Johnathon chuckled. He was really cool. He was nearly 19 and yte he seemed so mcuh younger due to the way he acted and talked.

"Which one," I said. All kids of Apollo naturally know the tune of songs. It's a running joke with Apollo kids to have guess the song contests with Athena kids, I found out.

"Burnout?" Johnathon said.

"Dang it!" I said, "I thought I could trip you up." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Sorry about that, guys," Johnathon said. "My two younger brothers are demigods." Johnathon sighed, "And my little brother Pierre decided to find arrows. His school does archery as part of phys ed, and he shot an arrow and it hit a scoreboard. Then the manitcore aka the 'principal from hell' as my brothers called him, and I did too, tried to attack my brother Pierre. He saw through the mist-he keeps his hair longer than me and Jay-" Johnathon had switched to french, so I gave him a gentle nudge.

"Johnathon. Plaire Toi ne pas parles francais tu ne pas comprendre francais " (Johnathon, please don't speak french to them, they don't understand french) I said to him. "Je ne pas parlez anglais tres bien." ( I don't speak english very well).

"David, I heard you speak english earlier. Are you trying to outcast yourself? So no one talks to you?" Johnathon said. "David, you can speak english. Don't deny it."

"Vous mouquez de moi, Johnathon!" (Your pulling my leeg, Johnathon.) I said.

"David, sing the first line of When I Come Around in English. I know you know it." Johnathon said. "Prove to me you can't speak english and I'll let you continue to speak french. Otherwise, you could just ask me to translate if you need to. But your speaking english. You were flirting with Aphrodite girls using french last summer." Johnathon said.

"I heard you crying loud, all the way hear the sound, to be searching for that someone, that is me out on the -damn you Johnathon!" I said. "Je suis tres desole." I stared at my feet. (I am very sorry - translation).

"Pierre il a grenouille-tete!" I heard the older younger one say in a taunting way. (Pierre is a froghead - translation)

"Je demande vous pardon!" (I beg your pardon) The dude with longer hair said. He was around 13-ish, I was guessing.

"Arrete ils, vous dos!" (Stop it, you two!) " Johnathon said, and I saw them start bickering again. "Sorry, David. Pierre and Jay fight a lot and call each other frogs or assholes in french. Dad-our step-dad- delgated me responsiblity over these two. So I now have campers and my two younger siblings to watch over." Johnathon said. Pierre seemed more distant to me, but he reminded me of me. Like he didn't believe what he was saying or seeing.

"I'm 16! Pierre is just a petit enfant (little kid)!" Jay said. I could now recognize them by who thy were talking to.

"Don't care. I'm 18 and have legal responsiblity for both of you- until your claimed. Mom did have trois affairs," Johnathon said. "And obviously with gods." Their family was complicated.. but not as bad as mine..

you see, when the man I thought was my dad died from a massive heart attack when I was 12, I started to hear a voice that made me run away to Montreal for two weeks. I stayed with an aunt na duncle and my mom came to get me. I was in big trouble, but she said that it was a bad sign.. and told me the whole story. I'd still been upset over my dad's death at the time- so I was pissed at my mom, and screamed and hit her. I remember callinng her a bitch and teleling her I didn't want to see her face until I forgave her. It took me only a few days to forgive her. She said I was going to summer camp for the first time and they knew who my dad was, or would tell me. My real dad was one of the ONLY things I came to camp for. Then I found out about the other side of me, the demigod side.


	9. Chapter 9

(Pierre's POV)

"Jay, stop calling me a frog!" I said, cursing and yelling at my older brother. We were in that place Johnathon was calling The Big House-it looked so serene and calm. We were probably runing the serenity of it.

"Pierre! Jay!" Johnathon said, pulling on both of our collars."Try to behave, ok? I know this is diffcult for you both to believe. I have to set a good example. Trust me, I'd take a side. You guys aren't normal kids, just like me," Johnathon sighed, "Pierre, Jay, I was here for the 5 summers. Pierre was a toddler and Jay you were 6 when I first came. I got claimed sohrtly after by my real dad Apollo." Johnathon said, trying to explain to us about the greek gods bien real.

"Johnathon, that's tres cool!" Jay said. I knew he wasn't talking about a certain drummer from a band me, Jay, and Johnathon all like.

"I know," Johnathon said, "But Chiron's gonna show you guys around, alright? And Pierre, I know about the arrow incident. Don't let it get your down, alright? Pat's here too."

"My buddy! Damn it, he's here?" I added. I looked for him amongst the people walking around. It was morning now, and Johnathon said we could bunk in some dude.. Hermes's cabin.. until we got claimed. He'd try to make sure eac of ours's god dads's cabins had a truce.

"Patrick is different than you think," The dude i'd seen earlier was coming over. He'd been in a wheelchair the first time, so he was startling to see. Where his 'legs' should have been was the body of a white stallion.

"Your a c-" I thought from the class I took. Johnathon loved Greek mythology, so mom would read to each of us some stories.

"Yes, " I knew he was Chiron because Johnathon said Chiron was more informal. "And is Jay Jay's given first name?" Chiron asked Johnathon.

"Yeah," Johnathon said, "Apparently our step-dad was going to name him Jason, but the legend scared mom, so he's Jay instead. Step-dad's my half-brothre," Johnathon spoke.

"Real Bouvier. Oh how times have changed since he was here," Chiron smiled. "He was one of the ones who helped us when times were bad a few years ago with Roman demigods. " Chiron added.

"Apollo used my dad's name and image to trick mom. Is that right Chiron?" Johnathon said. "Some of the older Apollo kids, like the adult ones, are saying that." Johnathon added.

"I do not know of the sun god's exploits that well, but that is very much of Apollo to do that. He apparently loved your mother then. " Chiron said, "And two other gods did too. Resulting in Pierre and Jay. It's remarkable how much you three look like full siblings, if you are only half. I have to show them the orientation film. And Johnathon, it's pg-13, so Pierre can watch it."

_Not like I haven't watched worse. _I thought to myself, then I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Pat, but with his flatbrim hat off. He was in his leather vest thing, but where his pants were.. there was furry legs.. I thought he jsut had furry pants on or a lot of body hair until I saw his feet.. theey were hooves. Then I heard Jay yell something "PIERRE! LOOK UP!" before I fainted as soon as I saw thee hooves, unable to comphrenned that.


	10. Chapter 10

(David's POV)

Kids of Apollo usually stayed out of the infirmary, but we had to help out- all of us had a natural healing ability a tiny bit from Dad-with some of the worse injured campers. Then I saw the makeshift stretcher run in with the youngest of Johnathon's two brothres on it. Then I saw the faint hologram above his head when he was laid down.

"Pierre found out Pat was a satyr," Johnathon said, "and fainted because of said finding out. He tends to faint sometimes when he freaks out." Johnathon chuckled. "He nearly did in the car on the way here. After he freaked, he collapsed just before Jay said for him to look up. " Johnathon gestured to the very faint symbol of a lyre, with an archer's arrow shooting by it. "He's my full brother! I hope he's happy when he wakes up.." Johnathon joked.

You see, some kids of Apollo faint when they get claimed-Dad's running joke, more or less- and Pierre was just one of many. I walked over, seeing the familiarity. We did have the same color eyes, but his hair was brown-black and mine was black. We were SORT of friends. I'd talked to Pierre once when he was walking up to the big house. So I guess you could say we were friends before he was claimed. Then the symbol turned nearly solid when Pierre woke up, and saw it. He was trembling, like he was scared of who he'd gotten claimed by, but he was just still freaked by the fact Pat was a satyr, so him freaking out/fainting over getting claimed was probably just a given,.

"Pierre, we're full brothers," Johnathon said. "Your Apollo's kid." Johnathon looked at Jay. Jay had been talking up one of the hurt girls- who was a dryad nonetheless and out of his damn legaug-e dryads being chased by demigods are off-limits- as they are to gods- so Jay would probably get in a heap of trbouble. "Holy shit, thrice the Apollo in our family," Johnathon pointed out Jay's lyre, similar to Pierres, with the archer's bow shooting across it. "Jay, we're full brothers. Look above your head. Stop talking to adn the other dryads are off limits to demigods and gods. "

"Holy shit, dude we're full brothers! By Apollo nonetheless-" Jay said.

"David, make sure you tell the other guys in Apollo both my brothers are Apollo kids- and make sure that Chiron knows about Jay. " Johnathon said. He seemed more stubborn and strict lately. Maybe it was his brothers bieng sons of a god made him change.

"How did Apollo triple get Louise bouvier?" Chiron asked me. "Did he meet her by chance three times? Three is a powerful number, David. Three poeple come back from a quest, three big three gods, three ages- Titans, Gods, Western Civilization, and three boys, all from the same mother, are children of Apollo. " Chiron said, then mumbled something I knew was along the lines of something bad. "This can't be good." Chiron added.

"David? Dude, what happened? " Pierre looked at me to try to explain.

"Dude, we're half-brothers via Apollo. Apparently he ggot your mom three times. You were the last time," I shrugged. This can't be good!


End file.
